Scrolls (Oblivion)
Magic scrolls operate like one-shot spells. List of magic scrolls :This is not comprehensive, please feel free to add to the list. *Absorb Agility *Absorb Endurance *Absorb Fatigue *Absorb Health *Absorb Intelligence *Absorb Luck *Absorb Magicka *Absorb Major Magicka *Absorb Maximal Magicka *Absorb Minimal Magicka *Absorb Minor Magicka *Absorb Skill: Acrobatics *Absorb Skill: Alchemy *Absorb Skill: Alteration *Absorb Skill: Armorer *Absorb Skill: Athletics *Absorb Skill: Blade *Absorb Skill: Block *Absorb Skill: Blunt *Absorb Skill: Conjuration *Absorb Skill: Destruction *Absorb Skill: Hand to Hand *Absorb Skill: Heavy Armor *Absorb Skill: Illusion *Absorb Skill: Light Armor *Absorb Skill: Marksman *Absorb Skill: Mercantile *Absorb Skill: Mysticism *Absorb Skill: Restoration *Absorb Skill: Security *Absorb Skill: Sneak *Absorb Skill: Speechcraft *Absorb Speed *Absorb Strength *Absorb Willpower *Aegis *Alluring Gaze *Annal of the Fire Nexus *Aquatic Adaptation *Aquatic Evolution *Aquatic Transcendence *Arctic Blow *Beast of Burden *Beguile *Beguiling Touch *Blazing Spear *Blizzard *Bound Axe *Bound Boots *Bound Bow *Bound Cuirass *Bound Dagger *Bound Gauntlets *Bound Greaves *Bound Helmet *Bound Mace *Bound Shield *Bound Sword *Burdening Touch *Burning Touch *Burst of Might ( ) *Calming Touch *Candlelight *Chameleon *Chronicle of Sacrifice *Cloak *Cold Touch *Command Creature *Command Humanoid *Commanding Touch *Consume Health *Convalescence *Corrode Armor *Corrode Weapon *Cure Disease *Cure Paralysis *Cure Poison *Damage Agility *Damage Fatigue *Damage Intelligence *Damage Luck *Damage Speed *Damage Strength *Damage Willpower *Daylight *Debilitate *Defend *Devour Health *Dire Enervation *Dire Sever Magicka *Dire Wound *Disintegrate Armor *Disintegrate Weapon *Dismiss Undead *Dispel *Dispel Other *Document of Purile Banter *Dominate Creature *Dominate Humanoid *Dominating Touch *Drain Skill: Alteration *Drain Skill: Blade *Drain Skill: Block *Drain Skill: Blunt *Drain Skill: Conjuration *Drain Skill: Destruction *Drain Skill: Hand to Hand *Drain Skill: Heavy Armor *Drain Skill: Heavy Armor *Drain Skill: Illusion *Drain Skill: Marksman *Drain Skill: Mysticism *Drain Skill: Restoration *Drain Skill: Sneak *Ease Burden *Electric Shell *Electric Shield *Electric Touch *Electrocution *Elevate Magicka *Encumbering Touch *Enthralling Presence *Entropic Bolt *Entropic Touch *Eyes of Eventide *Eyes of Midnight *Fearful Gaze *Fire Ball *Fire Shield *Fire Storm *Flame Shield *Flame Tempest *Flame Touch *Flare *Flash Bolt *Fortify Health *Fortify Magicka *Frenzy *Frost Bolt *Frost Shell *Frost Touch *Ghost Walk *Gills *Glacial Wall *Grasp of Terror *Greater Convalescence *Greater Detect Life *Greater Dispel *Greater Dispel Other *Greater Fortify Fatigue *Greater Fortify Health *Greater Fortify Magicka *Greater Restore Agility *Greater Restore Endurance *Greater Restore Intelligence *Greater Restore Luck *Greater Restore Personality *Greater Restore Speed *Greater Restore Strength *Greater Restore Willpower *Greater Soul Trap *Greater Spell Reflection *Guard *Hail Storm *Hailstone *Heat Burst *Heat Shell *Heroic Touch *Heroism *Hindering Touch *Hush *Ice Blast *Ice Bolt *Ice Shield *Ice Storm *Immobilize *Immolating Blast *Inspiration *Inspiring Touch *Lake Stride *Leech Health *Legendary Detect Life *Legendary Dispel *Legendary Magicka Drain *Legendary Soul Trap *Legendary Spell Absorption *Legendary Spell Reflection *Lighten Load *Lightning Ball *Lightning Blast *Lightning Bolt *Lightning Grasp *Lightning Storm *Lightning Surge *Lightning Wall *Major Detect Life *Major Enervation *Major Heal Other *Major Magicka Drain *Major Sever Magicka *Major Soul Trap *Major Wound *March of the Sea *Mesmerizing Grasp *Minor Detect Life *Minor Enervation *Minor Heal Other *Minor Magicka Drain *Minor Soul Trap *Minor Wound *Moonlight *Mute *Oceanic Journey *Open Average Lock *Open Easy Lock *Open Hard Lock *Open Very Easy Lock *Open Very Hard Lock *Oppressing Grasp *Pacification *Pack Mule *Paralyze *Protect *Psychic Motion *Rage *Rebuke Undead *Remote Manipulation *Repulse Undead *Restore Agility *Restore Endurance *Restore Intelligence *Restore Luck *Restore Personality *Restore Speed *Restore Strength *Restore Willpower *Reverse Invisibility *River Walk *Scorching Blow *Searing Grasp *Seductive Charm *Serenity *Shadow *Shadow Shape *Shield *Shock *Shocking Burst *Shocking Touch *Silence *Snowball *Soothing Touch *Spark *Spectral Form *Spell Absorption *Starlight *Stormrider Scroll *Summon Clannfear *Summon Daedroth *Summon Dremora *Summon Faded Wraith *Summon Flame Atronach *Summon Frost Atronach *Summon Ghost *Summon Headless Zombie *Summon Lich *Summon Rufio's Ghost *Summon Scamp *Summon Skeleton *Summon Skeleton Archer *Summon Skeleton Champ *Summon Skeleton Hero *Summon Spider Daedra *Summon Storm Atronach *Summon Wraith *Summon Wraith Gloom *Summon Xivilai *Summon Zombie *Summoning Dremora Lord *Superior Convalescence *Superior Detect Life *Superior Magicka Drain *Superior Self * *Superior Soul Trap *Superior Spell Absorption *Superior Spell Reflection *Superior Wound *Telekinesis *Terrifying Presence *Torchlight *Touch of Fear *Touch of Frenzy *Touch of Rage *Turn Undead *Voice of Dread *Voice of Rapture *Water Breathing *Weakness to Disease *Weakness to Fire *Weakness to Frost *Weakness to Magicka *Weakness to Poison *Weakness to Shock *Weakness to Weapons *Winter's Grasp *Withering Bolt *Withering Touch *The scroll is a Dispel scroll, but the name is rather weird. It might have been meant as "Superior Self Dispel" Bugs *There is a duplication glitch that requires magic scrolls. See duplication glitch for more information. Category:Oblivion: Magic Category:Oblivion: Scrolls Category:Oblivion: Spells Category:Oblivion: Lists